


Resurrected Hope

by glow_in_the_dark



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Haku/Naruto - Freeform, M/M, Seme Naruto, Yaoi, weed picking, weeds - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:39:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glow_in_the_dark/pseuds/glow_in_the_dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto visits Wave Country every year to mourn the death of an old friend. This year he gets surprised into shock as a blast from the past questions him, "I hope you're not trying to clear the whole forest floor of weeds." NaruHaku</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resurrected Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Suiren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suiren/gifts).



> A/N: A request/challenge fic from Suiren. She asked for Naruto and Haku with a whole lotta plot, so I hope I nailed the plot bit well, lol.

Herb gathering.

 

Herb gathering.

 

Seriously?

 

They were going to make Uzumaki Naruto, the next Hokage, gather herbs when there were two Bingo Book assassin shinobi out there creating a nice little shit storm? Who did they think they were!? Nobody told Uzumaki Naruto what to do. Nobody!

 

Except maybe Iruka-sensei, but that didn’t count…

 

“Go do this, Naruto. Go get that, Naruto.” He mocked in his best whiny girl voice. “Meanwhile I’ll stay back here and flirt with Sasuke-kun. Fucking teme.” Naruto angrily started pulling up the herb Sakura had told him to get from the forest floor.

 

“Excuse me, sir. But the herb you are picking right now is actually a common weed.”

 

“Gah!” Naruto fell back on his ass, grabbed a kunai and protected his body with it. He quickly assessed that the person who had snuck up on him and scared the shit out of him was actually a harmless girl who didn’t have a chakra presence. “Sorry sis,” Naruto lowered his kunai and put it back in his weapons holster. “I thought you were a… never mind. What did say?”

 

“There is no need for an apology, but that doesn’t change the fact that the herb you are gathering is a weed.” The girl leant down and pulled out a weed from the forest floor, bringing it up to her face and twirling the small green plant.

 

“You’re kidding me? I’ve spent my whole morning gathering a weed?” Lights clicked and Naruto got both angry and sad at the same time. “Sakura-chan sent me out to gather these…”

 

“She sent you out to gather a weed? Why would she do that?”

 

“Cause… never mind.” Cause of fucking Sasuke-ice-bitch-Uchiha. That’s why. “Where were you three hours ago with that handy information?” Naruto joked, smiling up at the girl.

 

Naruto sat back on the forest floor and took a proper look at this girl. She was a very pretty girl. Wait, pretty wasn’t the word for it. There was a better word… Beautiful! That’s it, she was very beautiful. Long, silky black hair framed a sweet face that looked like it belonged in some famous painting. Stunning, big brown eyes that caught the sun and shimmered all the hues of burnt sienna were framed by long thick lashes. No boobs though. Completely flat chested. He was going to have to wait until she stood up before he could check out her ass. Her modified yukata was pink with purple swirls and crimson trimming. A black ribbon encased her neck, and Naruto got the strongest urge to run his tongue along the line of that ribbon.

 

“Say, sis, where abouts’ do you live?”

 

The girl giggled and sat down completely on the grass. “In this forest. I live with my… mentor.”

 

“In the forest. That’s kind of cool. Well, my name’s Uzumaki Naruto and I’m going to be the Hokage one day.” Naruto gave her a huge smile and extended his hand.

 

“I’m Haku. I wish only to be useful to the one I serve.” Haku shook hands with Naruto and returned the smile, just with less teeth.

 

“Haku-chan. Isn’t that a boys name?”

 

“It is, yes.”

 

“That’s weird. Who would give a girl a boy’s name?”

 

“I’m not a girl, Naruto-kun.” Haku smiled so sweetly Naruto doubted every word she said.

 

“I don’t believe you.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“You’re far prettier than any girl I know so you can’t be a boy. I mean, you’re even prettier than Sakura-chan.”

 

“Well I’m still a boy, even if I'm the prettiest boy you’ve ever met.”

 

“Prove it.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Prove it.”

 

“Prove what?”

 

“Prove you’re a boy.”

 

The nerve of this kid. “Pervert.” Haku pushed Naruto over and stood up brushing his knees of dirt.

 

“What did you do that for!?”

 

“Because you just asked me to whip my dick out!”

 

“I did not!”

 

“How else would I prove that I’m a boy, Naruto-kun?”

 

“… Ok, you have a point there. But I didn’t mean for it to come out that way.”

 

“Dully noted.” An awkward silence stretched out between the two males. What made it awkward was Naruto staring at Haku. He still wanted to lick a line across that ribbon. “What?” Haku bit out.

 

“Even if you are a guy you are still ridiculously pretty. I don’t understand how a guy can be so pretty. You must have a lot of guys Waveaking you for a girl.”

 

“Not really. I don’t get out of the house much, and when I do it’s to gather food or… work.”

 

“Hmm. You must have a pretty chilled life. Mine is so hectic all the time. It doesn’t help that I can’t do anything right. Well, not on my first try like some stupid show off anyway.” Naruto metally flipped Sasuke the bird, and gave a huff to Sakura too whilst he was at it. He bet that Haku wouldn’t treat him like this if he was his friend. “Well, I got to get going. See you later, Haku-kun. Thanks for all your help.” Naruto stood and bowed low, grabbing his basket of weeds.

 

“Aren’t you going to tip out the weeds? They’re useless.” Haku asked as Naruto turned around and headed towards a stream another 250 meters away.

 

“Nah, I thought I would tip them out on the river. They will look pretty that way, even if they are useless.”

 

Haku opened his mouth to say something but found that words just wouldn’t form. He watched Naruto’s retreating back with sad eyes. If Zabuza wasn’t in critical condition right now then he would chase after the boy. Speaking of Zabuza, Haku had to make sure the other didn’t kill Naruto when they next had a conflict with the Konoha ninja. He hoped the blonde would be ok.

 

On his way back home, Haku thought deeply about what Naruto had said. He had a feeling the other wasn’t talking about weeds when he walked away. “They will look pretty that way, even if they are useless.” With this thought mulling around in his mind, Haku walked back home to tend to Zabuza.

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

After the fight on the bridge

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

Naruto returned to Konoha broken down and beaten. Mentally, emotionally and physically. Not only had his best friend nearly died on him but he had witnessed somebody he considered innocent killed all for a man who was too greedy for his own good. Haku was used and abused for the better part of it then sacrificed like a lamb.

 

Climbing the stairs to his apartment was a slow task, Naruto having to put all of his energy into every step. Ascending the landing proved to hold a surprise. “Hinata-chan? What are you doing here?”

 

“Naruto-kun?” The lack of stutters in his name came from the fact that it was barely spoken above a whisper. “I heard from Shino-san that the mission went well but was hard on you especially.”

 

Naruto didn’t even want to know how Shino knew the details of his mission. “Look, I’m really sorry Hinata-chan but it was a really hard missin and all I want to do now is sleep.” He unlocked his front door and swung it open slowly, throwing his bag through the threshold.

 

“I… I just came to give you a ho-hot meal and brought some of my f-family’s healing balm.” Hinata held out a plastic bag in front of her, looking down at the floor. Naruto wouldn’t be surprised if the girl was fighting back tears. “But I under-understand if you’d rather…”

 

“No.” Naruto extended his arm and put a hand on her shoulder, smiling when lilac met cobalt. “That sounds really good. Come in.” Naruto held the door open and let Hinata enter before him. “I’m sorry for being so rude. I’m just tired as fuck and don’t really want to socialize with anyone. But it’s fine if it’s you ‘cause you don’t really talk much.” He flopped down onto the couch and tilted his head back, covering his eyes with an arm clad in torn and dirty orange.

 

“If… If you want to go h-have a bath first, I can heat up the me-meal.” The plastic bag was placed onto the kitchen counter with a small clink. Stealing a glance, Hinata looked empathetically at Naruto’s prone form.

 

“Thanks. I’ll go do that.” Standing up with energy he did not have, Naruto moved past the kitchen. “You’re a true friend, Hinata-chan. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Naruto’s feet hit the ground heavily as he made his way down the small hall to his bathroom.

 

Hinata blushed violently as she set about reheating the meal she specially made for Naruto. It was full of herbs and spices that were meant to revitalise the body and calm the soul. She sensed Naruto needed both.

 

The blondes apartment was small compared to the Hyuuga compound but for one person it had a real ‘home’ vibe. Naruto had decked the place out in photos of his friends and pictures he had drawn as a kid. She smiled lightly at a picture of a duck sitting on top of Uchiha Sasuke’s head.

 

By the time the meal was reheated and plated Naruto still hadn’t come out of the bathroom. Worried that he might have fallen asleep in the bath she made her way down the small hallway and knocked on the bathroom door. “Naruto-kun, I have heated the me-meal. Are you all r-right in there?”

 

“I’m fine, Hinata-chan.”

 

“Ok. I’ve g-got to go now. Have a good n-night, Naruto-kun.”

 

“Thanks for everything.”

 

When all she heard was silence after that, Hinata sighed and left the small apartment. She really hoped Naruto would be ok.

 

Naruto was still in the shower, sitting curled up in a ball with the water off when he heard his front door being closed, locked, then the keys being pushed through the mail slot. Silent tears rolled down his scarred cheeks as his battle wounds slowly began healing themselves. A frown creased his brows as he thought about the second time he had met Haku in the forest. There was such a big difference between Haku when he was fighting, and Haku when he was gathering herbs. Haku hated killing yet Zabuza made him do it. Naruto wondered about what kind of life Haku would have lived if Zabuza hadn’t of met him. Probably an even shittier one. He supposed he had to thank Zabuza for pulling Haku off the streets. But that didn’t give him an excuse to treat Haku as a fucking weapon. He was a person, not a tool to be used then discarded once it had fulfilled its purpose.

 

Naruto lifted his head as he heard his front door being unlocked and opened. He moved no further though when the intruder let out his familiar chakra. “In here, Shika.”

 

Footsteps moved with ease throughout his apartment until the bathroom door was gingerly opened, Nara Shikamaru appearing behind it. “Hey.”

 

“Hey.”

 

“You’re going to catch a cold.”

 

“What are you, my mother?”

 

“Yup. I gave birth to you so I have the final say in everything.”

 

Naruto smiled weakly at Shikamaru’s words of comfort.

 

“But seriously, you will catch a cold.”

 

“I’ve never been sick before, so who says I’ll get one now.”

 

“Don’t be an uncompromising bastard, Naruto. If I wanted back chat like that I would have gone to see Sasuke-san.”

 

A small laugh escaped his lips as Naruto turned to look red eyed at Shikamaru. “Pass me the towel, would ya?”

 

Without a word Shikamaru grabbed the towel folded on the bathroom sink and opened the shower door passing it to Naruto’s open and waiting hand. Turning around so he could avoid looking at another guys junk, he waited until he felt a gentle hand on his back.

 

“I’d walk myself, but I think my legs are about to give out.”

 

“And they call me lazy.” Smiling understandingly, Shikamaru took the others arm and put it around his shoulder, assisting the other into his bedroom.

 

“Why did you come?”

 

“My father told me that you needed a friend right now, then my mother threw a jacket at me and told me to go see you if I wanted to eat tonight.”

 

“I still don’t believe you when you say your mum’s a nagging she-hag. She’s always so nice to me.” Shikamaru helped him sit down on his bed as the Nara pulled out a clean pair of pyjamas, turning around again to avoid seeing his privates.

 

“Then you should come live with me so she has to be nice to me too.”

 

“I’d get fat if I lived with you. She always feeds me to the point where I’m about to explode.” Naruto dried what little water was on his body and slowly put his pyjamas on.

 

“Bull fucking shit you would. You have the most ridiculous metabolism that I know of. If anything you’d probably loose weight.”

 

“Says you.”

 

“Says science.”

 

“Alright, I’m done.”

 

Shikamaru turned around to see Naruto avoiding his eyes as he climbed into bed. “Your hair is still wet.”

 

“So?”

 

“So you’ll catch a cold if you go to sleep with it like that.”

 

“I’ve already told you…”

 

“I don’t care what you’ve told me. Dry your hair.”

 

“You sound like your mum.”

 

“Now that’s just mean.”

 

“Your fault.” Naruto grabbed his towel and lifted it to his head, half heartedly rubbing the blonde locks about.

 

“You’re useless at this.” Shikamaru walked over to the others bed and removed Naruto’s hands from the towel, drying it himself.

 

“It’s not fair.”

 

That took Shikamaru off guard. Quickly deducing what the Uzumaki was talking about from what his father had told him, he removed the towel and dropped it on the floor. Climbing over the other, Shikamaru sat beside Naruto on his bed, no surprised at all when the blonde rested his head and body against his side. “It is a part of a ninja’s life.”

 

“But he didn’t deserve to die.”

 

“Unfortunately that makes no difference in what happened.”

 

“Why not? Things like that should make a difference.”

 

“Good people die. Bad people die. Everybody dies eventually. That’s why you have to live your life with no regrets.”

 

“I should have done something.”

 

“Done what?”

 

“I could have saved him.”

 

“How?”

 

“Shika!” Naruto thrashed his fist into the Nara’s thigh, not hard enough to bruise, but hard enough for the other to see that his comments were not helping.

 

“What you want to hear and what you need to hear are two different things. You want to hear that yes, you could have done something. You could have knocked him unconscious, you could have talked reason into those you were fighting, you could have thrown him out of the way and taken that chidori to the chest instead. But what you need to hear is completely different. You need to know that there was nothing you could have done that wouldn’t have jeopardised the mission. You need to know that he died saving the life of the one person he cared most about in this world. You need to know that he died happy that he was of use to that person and that is all that matters.”

 

Naruto shook his head into Shikamaru’s shoulder as the cold truth was revealed to him. Tears spilled from his eyes and stained the others jacket. His fist clenched into the material of the Nara’s pants as sobs began wracking his body.

 

“He died happy, Naruto. Most people are not blessed like that in death, especially not ninjas.”

 

“It’s not fair…”

 

“I know. I know.” Shikamaru wrapped his arms around his friend as the blonde grieved for a man he had only met a few times. For the sake of Naruto's sanity he hoped the blonde didn’t get this attached on all of his missions.

 

“Will you stay the night?”

 

“Sure. I’ll just text mum to let her know I won’t be home for dinner.” Shikamaru sent the text message and about fifteen seconds later his phone buzzed with a reply. “Shit.”

 

“What? Can’t you stay?”

 

“No, I can stay. But mum’s bringing dinner around for us. Dad’s coming too.”

 

Naruto smiled at that. “Cool. It’ll be like a family dinner. But I’m not getting up and eating in the kitchen.”

 

“That’s fine, we can eat it in here. I’ll get dad to bring around a DVD and then he can also move the TV into your room and set everything up.”

 

Naruto snickered and cuddled into Shikamaru more.

 

“What?”

 

“You are the laziest person I know.”

 

“Would you rather I get up and do it now then?”

 

“No!” Naruto tightened his arms around the Nara’s waist to keep him on the bed.

 

“That’s what I thought.” Shikamaru smirked as he sent a text to his dad explaining everything. When the two settled into a comfortable silence, Shikamaru squeezed Naruto affectionately and nuzzled the others hair the way he knew would please the demon inside of him. “It’ll all be alright, you know.”

 

“I know…”

 

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

Five Years Later

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

 

Speeding through the tree tops Naruto made his annual trip to Wave Village in silence. He had been travelling for just over a day now and was ten minutes away from his destination. His face was indifferent the entire trip, only smiling once when he saw a monarch butterfly gliding effortlessly.

 

He landed on the ground with a heavy thud, removing his bag immediately and opening the empty thing up. A weak smile pulled at his lips as he bent down and brushed his hand over the countless herbs and grasses that decorated the forest floor. Picking out a weed and twirling it in his fingers he began to fill his bag with weeds.

 

So lost was he in the process that he didn’t hear or feel somebody approaching him.

 

“You do realize those are weeds you’re pulling, don’t you?”

 

Without looking up Naruto nodded. “Yeah, I do.” If the person didn’t have a chakra signature then they posed no threat to him, he was the fucking Hokage for Christ’s sake.

 

“I hope you’re not trying to clear the forest floor of weeds. You’d be here forever if you are.”

 

Naruto let a laugh slip through his glum exterior. “I’m not trying to clear the forest floor.”

 

“Then what are you doing with so many weeds? They are useless you know.”

 

“I’m going to through them…”

 

“… in to the river. That way they’ll look pretty even if they are useless.”

 

Naruto’s eyes opened wide as he slowly looked up at the person who had just quoted him from five years ago. “H-Haku?”

 

“In the flesh.” The pale boy opened his arms wide as Naruto tackled him to the ground in a hug, sobs and cries wracking his body. “Shh, shh, it’s alright. I’m here, everything’s fine.” Haku whispered reassuring nothings into Naruto’s ear until the man stopped crying.

 

“I... I thought you were dead. I saw Kakashi-sensei kill you.” Naruto tightened his hold on Haku as he heard the words escape his lips making the situation seems all that more surreal. If his wasn’t real then he was going to relish this fantasy for as long as he could.

 

“I was practically dead. After Kakashi-san chidoried me there were still small currents of electricity pumping throughout my body, which in turn would make my heart beat every ten seconds or so. A drunk lady felt my faint chakra signature from where your team had buried me in the ground next to Zabuza so she dug me out and used those electrical currents and her chakra to bring me fully back to life. She stayed with me until I was fully healed and recovered. I owe her my life and swore myself to her back then but she refused me. Said I had a person in the ground keeping me in Wave and a person on the wind keeping me from swearing myself to another as well. She told me to wait here until he came back to get me. So I did. I waited five years and you came back for me, just as she said.”

 

Naruto did the first thing that came to mind and kissed Haku gingerly on the lips, afraid the connection wouldn’t be made. When Haku’s soft lips met his dry ones Naruto pushed the other to the ground and ravished him.

 

Haku parted for air and gasped. “I missed you too.”

 

“I thought you were dead.” Naruto whispered into the others neck as Haku flipped their positions.

 

“I know. But I’m not, see?” Taking Naruto’s hands which were cupping his jaw and cheeks, Haku placed them on his back and let Naruto roam his body. “You can touch me. I am very much alive.”

 

Naruto could feel Haku’s heartbeat against his rib cage and felt his own trying to match the others rhythm. Long, silky ebony hair fell over his jacket and Naruto grew jealous at his own clothing from keeping him from fully feeling all of Haku against him. “I need to feel you, Haku. I need to know you’re real.”

 

“I understand.” Haku peppered kisses alone Naruto’s jaw, nose, brow and finally lips as he rid Naruto of his orange jacket. “You think after all these years your colour sense would have improved.”

 

“Says the man who still looks and dresses like a girl.” Naruto pulled at his obi to prove his point.

 

“Two shay.” Haku got off of Naruto for a sec and rid himself of his yukata top and watched Naruto sit up, his eyes memorising every last millimetre of him. “A mesh top, nice. How many people get to see that view?”

 

“As few as I can possibly manage.”

 

“Glad to hear it. I think I’ve become a little possessive.”

 

“Then come claim what is yours.”

 

“Oh I plan to.” Haku climbed into Naruto’s lap as the two men pressed their foreheads together, simply enjoy the moment of bliss. Haku’s thin fingers worked Naruto’s mesh out of his pants and over the blonde’s head, the material catching on the other’s hitai-ate. Naruto smiled as he undid the knot at the back and let Haku take both items from him. Once Haku had his arms back at his side, Naruto ran his calloused fingers delicately over the large scar settled just above the end of his sternum. “It doesn’t hurt anymore.”

 

“I’m sorry that it ever did.” Leaning forward, Naruto placed feather light kisses over the scar as a wealth of memories he had locked away resurfaced. Clamping down on his tears, he felt Haku’s warm hands tilt his head upwards for a gentle kiss.

 

“Can you please tell me something?”

 

“Anything.”

 

“How did Zabuza die? The drunk lady did not know.”

 

Naruto sighed and placed his head on the others chest, his gaze focussed on the scar that he wished he could make disappear. “With a million swords in him.”

 

“That sounds very much like Zabuza.” Haku smiled as he wrapped his arms around Naruto’s broad shoulders.

 

“He took down that mob boss whose name I have forgotten before getting Kakashi-sensei to carry him over to lay beside you. He seemed to have regretted not giving you a proper child hood and involving you in his rogue lifestyle.”

 

“Thank you, Naruto. You have given me the greatest gift I have ever received.”

 

“You’re welcome.” Naruto lifted his head up to see tears escaping from Haku’s eyes. “Don’t cry, Haku. He died happy. That’s all that matters.”

 

“Stupid. That’s why I’m crying.”

 

Naruto smiled up at the pale man and wiped away his tears. He gave Haku a smiling kiss which quickly turned into something more feral. Naruto laid back on the forest floor, Haku squirming on top of him. When the kiss broke, Haku led kisses down his chin, neck, Adams apple, collar bone, sternum, ribs, abdomen, hips, and then the seam of his pants.

 

“May I?”

 

Naruto nodded like a loon and Haku giggled at him as he undid the button and zip on his pants.

 

Massaging the others crotch, Haku looked up at Naruto who was watching him with hooded eyes. “How many times have you come here, Naruto?”

 

“Every year I could. I only missed two because of the time I spent with the old pervert.” The blonde grit his teeth when Haku dug into his pants and pulled his erect member free.

 

“Why?” Haku gave the tip a lick and smiled wickedly when the others dick twitched in his hand.

 

“Why not?”

 

Haku wasn’t pleased with this answer. Circling his fingers around the base just tight enough to boarder hurt, he took everything Naruto had to offer deep into his throat.

 

“Shit, Haku…” Naruto wanted to grab a fist full of the others hair and push him down just that much farther, but held back, not wanting to hurt the other in any way possible.

 

Haku came up and gasped for breath, his hand using his own saliva to easily glide his palm up and down the thick length. “Why?”

 

“I don’t know… To prove to myself that I’d never forget you.” Haku sank back down on to his cock, spurring him on to keep talking. “To make sure somebody so beautiful would never be forgotten.”

 

“Pants off… Now.” Haku rolled off Naruto and stripped off his own pants as the blonde desperately did the same.

 

Naruto was quicker in the action and climbed on top Haku to rip his pants off his ankles. Once Haku’s pants were off and his erection was bared proudly, Naruto took the thickness in his hand licked the other tip to balls.

 

“Fuck, that’s cheating.” Haku hissed as he grabbed tan thighs.

 

“You are more than welcomed to do the same.” Naruto smirked under his body and made brief eye contact with the other before he shifted back a bit so the other could service him as well.

 

Placing a pale hand on a tan hip, Haku steadied his self whilst lavishing the others privates with licks, sucks, kisses and nips that had Naruto growling low in his throat.

 

Haku was skilled, Naruto would give him that. Turning back to his long time absent friend, Naruto licked his palm and gave the other a quick and brutal hand job as he sucked three of his own fingers into his mouth. Once they were liberally coated in saliva Naruto slowed his hand down and sucked long and hard at Haku’s head, circling the tip of a finger teasingly around the mans entrance.

 

“Ah!” Haku let his head fall back as the teasing and intense sucking sent his body into overdrive, his legs falling apart to allow the other more room to prepare. When Naruto made no sign of ever penetrating him Haku growled and slapped Naruto’s ass hard, angrily meeting the others gaze between their bodies.

 

“What the fuck was that for!?”

 

“For all of your god damn teasing! If you don’t hurry up and fu… Ah!” Haku threw his head back as Naruto pushed his whole index finger within him, not giving him time to adjust as the other instantly began thrusting it in and out.

 

“Happy now?” He massaged the others inner walls for emphasis.

 

“Very.” Haku raised his hips up and pushed them back onto the others hand, trying to get Naruto to go faster and do something more. “More.” He ordered, leaning his head forward so he could go back to lavishing Naruto’s cock.

 

“Well you make it bloody hard to too.” Pulling his finger completely out he pushed two back in slowly, letting the ring of muscle give in to the newly widened width.

 

“Faster.”

 

“No.”

 

Haku slapped Naruto’s ass again on the same spot. “Faster.”

 

“No, Haku.” Naruto had his fingers half way in and opened his mouth to let saliva glide down his tongue and add a little more slick to the intrusion.

 

The fucker wasn’t seriously going to keep this nail splitting slow pace up, was he? Time to pull out every fellatio trick he knew to help speed things up a bit. Just as the other had done to him, Haku only took the head of Naruto’s cock into his mouth and sucked hard on the tip, his tongue rolling forcefully over the others silky head. According to plan, Naruto was so struck by the sudden burst of sensation that he pushed his fingers to the hilt within Haku. “Yes.” He hissed, letting go of the other with a pop.

 

“You conniving little…”

 

“Less talking more stretching.”

 

“I’m trying to go slow, Haku.”

 

“I don’t want you to go slow, Naruto.”

 

“I don’t wan to hurt you.”

 

“You won’t hurt me. I’ll let you know with a kick to the ribs if you’re hurting me.”

 

“Promise?”

 

“Promise.” That was the first time he had promised to kick another in the ribs with permission. “Now hurry the fuck up and go…”

 

Naruto didn’t need to be told for the tenth time to hurry things up, so he began pumping his fingers in and out of the others body enjoying the way Haku squirmed with every push inwards. Not hearing any cry out of pain, he scissored his fingers trying to stretch the tight muscle the best that he could.

 

“Yes… Naruto, fuck!” Haku shuddered violently as the other grazed against his prostate. “Hurry…”

 

Naruto knew the third finger was going to hurt a bit. He licked Haku’s dick affectionately as he slowed his fingers down a bit. Taking the head into his mouth he swallowed the others length right down to the base as he pushed the third finger in.

 

“Mmn…” Haku bucked his hips up into the mouth swallowing him whole, then back down onto the fingers filling and stretching him. He repeated this crazed motion until he could take it no more. “Please, Naruto. Hurry… I need you now.”

 

That plea went straight to Naruto’s cock. Gently pulling his fingers out of Haku, Naruto let the others hard dick slip from his lips, watching hungrily as the others stretched whole gaped wide for a mere second once empty before squeezing closed as Haku tried to adjust to the emptiness.

 

Gathering as much saliva into his hand as he could, Naruto slicked himself up before pressing the head of his cock at Haku’s shuddering entrance. “Are you sure you’re ready for this?”

 

“Naruto I swear to God if you don’t hurry the bloody hell up I’m going to…”

 

Turns out Haku threatened a lot when he was sexually frustrated. Nothing compared to the polite boy who hated killing and hurting from five years ago.

 

With a push forward he slowly filled Haku up to breaking point. “Fuck, Naruto… You’re so fucking thick.”

 

“Thank you. Please tell Sai that next time you see him. Just because it looks small limp doesn’t mean it’s anything like that when it’s…”

 

Haku clamped a hand over Naruto’s running mouth and glared at him. “If you don’t shut up now I’ll make a gag out of your fucking mesh shirt to shut you up.”

 

Naruto nodded and licked the hand silencing him.

 

“Now move, please.” He added on an after thought.

 

Pulling out half way he pushed back in, watching Haku’s face intently for any sign of pain. Seeing none, he pulled out a bit further and pushed back in at the same slow pace. Three thrusts later and Haku opened angry eyes to glare at Naruto. “Faster?” The blonde asked thinking the raven looked cute all angry like that.

 

“Faster.”

 

“Rodger that, boss man.”

 

Haku didn’t want to think about where the hell that came from. And luckily he didn’t have to as Naruto thrusts picked up tempo. “Yes…” He emphasised the ‘s’ in a hiss as he began meeting Naruto thrust for thrust. “Harder.”

 

“Bossy wee thing aren’t you?”

 

Haku pinched his ass for that.

 

“Ow! Bossy and violent.” Before he could give Haku time to abuse him more he thrust particularly hard into the gorgeous body beneath him.

 

“Ah! Again.”

 

Naruto complied and began a brutal pace, hitting a new spot within Haku every time. He found what he was looking for when Haku clamped like a vice around him and cried out, his head shooting back, silk strands clinging to damp skin.

 

“There. Right there.”

 

To test the waters Naruto changed the angle of his thrusts so that he wouldn’t touch the others sweet spot at all.

 

“No, no. Go back, back. Naruto go back.” Haku’s head thrashed from side to side as Naruto continued to thrust anywhere but at his prostate. Opening his eyes to focus on half lidded cobalt, Haku lifted his hands up and smirked as Naruto flinched. Damn right he should flinch when he was purposely being a jerk. Securing his pale arms around a tan neck, Haku pulled Naruto down into an earth shattering kiss. The only thing that ended that kiss was when Naruto finally started thrusting back into his prostate. “Yes! Move again and I’ll break your leg.”

 

Naruto swallowed thickly as he saw no idle threat in Haku’s eyes. Making sure his aim was dead on, Naruto put a little bit of chakra into his hip to make his thrusts have just that much more impact. Haku came apart beneath him screaming non-intelligible words and curses he had never heard before.

 

“Close! So fucking close!” Haku managed to grit through the nonsense. Naruto reached a hand down to grip the others member and Haku slapped his hand away. “I want to cum just from this, nothing else.”

 

Naruto growled low in his throat and hooked pale legs over his elbows as he made his thrusts deeper, Haku’s arms coming up to claw at the planes of his broad back.

 

“Fuck! Naruto!” Haku yelled the others name as his orgasm took over him, the shocks of pleasure resonating throughout his whole body.

 

Haku’s orgasm concealed his passage around him; Naruto choking on his breath as two thrusts later his orgasm hit him hard. Haku twitched numbly as he felt the hot liquid hit his insides.

 

Naruto carefully pulled out of the pale body beneath him and rolled to his side, pulling Haku on top of him. He hugged the slighter form to him tight, just in case the other disappeared or it turned out this was all a dream.

 

“Naruto…”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I can’t… breathe…”

 

“Gah! Sorry.” Naruto let up his death grip but didn’t let go entirely.

 

“So you believe I’m really here now?” Haku lay his head on a tan chest and felt at ease listening to a strong heartbeat.

 

“I’m 99% certain you are.” Naruto scoffed at his own little joke and Haku rose and fell with his on his chest.

 

“Naruto?”

 

“Yes, Haku?”

 

“I’m about three seconds to freezing my ass off.”

 

“Ah. Want to go somewhere warmer?”

 

“Please. My place is an hour’s walk from here, half an hours run, and three minutes ninja run.”

 

“Let’s walk.”

 

“I’m cold, Naruto.”

 

“Run?”

 

“Naruto.”

 

“Fine, ninja run. You really are bossy, you know that?” … “OW! Haku!”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Soooooooo, what did you think? Let me know! 
> 
> Also, I had no idea how to write an adult/late teen Haku because he sadly doesn't get to grow that old, so I hope I did him a little justice. I think I made him a bit too confident, but hey, when you die once I'm sure you come back with a new outlook on life.
> 
> If you liked this, please KUDOS. If you really liked it then please COMMENT!!


End file.
